Gundam Wing / Soul Knights - PokeMadness 1
by Author Greg
Summary: Mix a half-gifted writer, anime, and booze. Here's what you get, man: A screwed up fanfic with no point.


Gundam W/Soul Knights PokeMadness: Part 1 - TEAM ROCKET EMERGES!  
  
[...In yet another Alternate Universe, the weirdest crossover ever has occured... Gundam Wing has somehow merged with various parts of the Soul Knights AU, and with Pokemon. As a result, some of the Gundam Pilots have become wandering Pokemon Trainers, facing off against Team Rocket at numerous occurences... And some of the Soul Knights... They have become Team Rocket..]  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF CELADON CITY...  
  
Duo: *pulls down on his hat, shielding his eyes from the sun* I should get going.. I have more Pokemon to catch.  
  
Quatre: Yeah.. Maybe we'll meet up again, Duo. *offers his hand to shake*  
  
Duo: *shakes Quatre's hand* Yeah, maybe we will. *turns away* ...Well, seeya later, Winner. *walks away, Geodude floating after him*  
  
Quatre: *waves after Duo* G'bye, Duo! Be sure to visit me here in Celadon whenever you feel like it!  
  
Duo: *waves once, still walking away, never turning around*  
  
Quatre: *smiles, sighs happily, and walks to his house, Eevee on his shoulder*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
LATER, ON THE PATH TO FUSCHIA CITY...  
  
Duo: This is a heck of a long walk...   
  
Geodude: Geo...  
  
???: Stop right there!  
  
Duo and Geodude: ....?  
  
Boy (wearing Team Rocket uniform): *appears from a burst of smoke* I think I'll take your Geodude, and any other Pokemon you've got!  
  
Duo: Fat chance! Geodude, Rock Throw attack!  
  
Geodude: Geo! *throws a large rock at the boy, who side-steps it*  
  
Boy: Ha! Is that it? *tosses out a Pokeball, and a Squirtle pops out* Squirtle, take that Geodude down for the count! Use Water Gun!  
  
Squirtle: Squirr!!! *spits a beam of water at the Geodude and KO's it in one hit*  
  
Duo: Geodude!! Return! *holds out a Pokeball and returns Geodude* ...Grr... Who are you?  
  
????: We'll give you our motto, and then you'll know!  
  
Duo: What...?  
  
Girl: *appears next to the boy* Prepare for trouble!  
  
Boy: *smirks at the girl, pulls out a rose, then turns back to Duo* And make it double!  
  
Girl: To protect the world from devastation!  
  
Boy: To unite all people within our nation!  
  
Girl: To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
  
Boy: To extend our reach to the stars above!  
  
Both: *lean back-to-back against each-other*  
  
Girl: Hikaru!  
  
Boy: Takeshi!  
  
Both: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! *smirk at Duo* Surrender now, or prepare to fight!  
  
Takeshi: *tosses his rose into the air, and it explodes in a burst of petals*  
  
Duo: *sweatdrop* Riiiiight... You know I'm gonna have to kick your butts, don't you?  
  
Hikaru: Grr... You jerk! *tosses out a Pokeball, and a Haunter pops out* Haunter, put him to sleep with Hypnosis!!  
  
Haunter: Haunt... *eyes glow for a second, and so do Duo's. Duo begins to fall asleep, but his Kadabra pops out of its Pokeball. Duo snaps out of his trance.*  
  
Kadabra: Kadabra!!!! *holds out its hands, and begins to glow with purple light*  
  
Team Rocket: What the..?  
  
Duo: No way! Kadabra finally wants to fight?  
  
Kadabra: KADABRA!!!!!!!!! *blasts Haunter with his Psybeam attack. Haunter is KO'd, launched backwards into Team Rocket, and sends them flying down the trail*  
  
Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!!!! *disappear over the horizon in a small "ping!" of light*  
  
Duo: All right Kadabra!!! *laughs, hugging Kadabra* Awesome move! *returns Kadabra to his Pokeball, then continues on his way to Fuschia City*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Takeshi: *in a phone booth, looking worried as he taps in a phone number* The boss is not gonna like this, Hikaru...  
  
Hikaru: Of course he's not gonna like it, Takeshi! We failed to get that guy's Pokemon!  
  
Takeshi: I know, I know! *phone rings a few times, then the person on the other end of the line picks up*  
  
Boss: Hello?  
  
Takeshi: Uhm, hello boss... It's Takeshi! Hikaru's here with me... Uhh... We ran into a bit of trouble on our way to steal that guy's Pokemon...  
  
Boss: Trouble...? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "TROUBLE"!?!?  
  
Takeshi: *winces and pulls the phone away from his ear for a moment* Uhm, well.. That guy's Pokemon are stronger we had originally thought... We couldn't--  
  
Boss: Idiots!! Can't you do ANY tasks without screwing them up!? You're fired!!! *hangs up sharply*  
  
Takeshi: *holds his ear and hangs up the phone* .......  
  
Hikaru: He sounded mad.. What'd the boss say, anyways?  
  
Takeshi: He's not happy with our failure... Uhm, he thinks we're idiots... And we're fired. *blinks*  
  
Hikaru: ...Fired..? *cries waterfalls*  
  
Takeshi: *thinks, putting his hand to his chin* I guess we'll have to find work elsewhere.... Either that, or we become valid Pokemon Trainers...  
  
Hikaru: *stops crying suddenly* I'll find work, you be a valid Trainer!  
  
Takeshi: But...  
  
Hikaru: No "buts"! We need money, so you'll have to win some contests while I find a well-paying job!  
  
Takeshi: Oh fine... *looks defeated* Seeya later! *runs off to the Pokemon Center in Fuschia City to get registered*  
  
Hikaru: Bye Takeshi! *runs off to find a new job*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Who will Duo meet up with next? Will Team Rocket come back for him, or will they stay off his case now that they've been fired? And what about Team Rocket? Will Hikaru get a new job, and will Takeshi become a registered Trainer? All these questions and more answered in Part 2 of Gundam W/Soul Knights PokeMadness: Ninja Nightmare in Fuschia City! 


End file.
